


Karaoke Regrets

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, robert loves aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought in a million years walking into one of vics parties with Karaoke will lead to this right now a relationship with Robert flaming Sugden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and watched a hell of a lot of robron vids and I needed this

“Oh my god I thought you were kidding when you said you’s were doing Karaoke for your birthday” Aaron moans trying to cover up his laughing at Finn butchering a Spice girl’s song.

“Oh everybody loves a bit of karaoke, I even managed to convince misery guts over there to come and he’s tone deaf” Victoria tells him whacking his arm when he continues to laugh at Finn’s singing.

“I didn’t come to be insulted” Robert moans at her looking away.

“Yeah well I’m just glad your finally out you’ve been broken up with Chrissy for months you just don’t leave the house any more” Vic tells him smirking when he starts to argue with her. “Yeah, Yeah I know keep me nose out but in my defence I still don’t know why the hell you and Chrissy broke up, let alone why she moved away” Vic tells him chucking the hint for the seventh or eighth hundredth time.

Everybody starts clapping when the song ends obviously glad it’s over.

“God you make me be ashamed to be gay” Aaron tells him snorting at the fluffy pink boa Finn has wrapped around his neck.

“Hey I’ll have you know I didn’t want to do any of this, Vic forced me as usual she seems to think me and you need to get it on” Finn tells him.

Aaron can’t help but snort looking over at Robert for the briefest seconds enjoying the jealousy in his eyes before snorting even louder and answering the statement “Yeah cause that’s ever going to happen again” Aaron tells them his eyes going over to Robert getting a thrill at the jealousy in his eyes.

“Well come on then Aaron give the Karaoke a go” Paddy tells him walking over from the other end of the bar to slap his shoulder and laugh at him.

“That I’d pay to see” Finn and Robert snort out at the same time making the statement even more hysterical by their agreement.

“Hey I’ll have you all know my Aaron is a great singer you should hear him in the shower” Chas tells them leaning on the bar smirking at them all glaring a little at Robert as always but it’s better than what she used to be like.

“Never got as far as hearing him take a shower” Finn giggles like actually giggles.

“How much have you had?” Aaron asks him laughing taking the pint from his mum with a smile.

“Probably one too many but who’s counting” Finn shrugs drinking more of his vodka.

“I will give you a tenner if you give us a song” Robert tells him smirking ignoring the look Aaron gives him, it’s his no sex for a week look but it’s fine.

“Not likely not while I’m sober anyway” Aaron laughs.

“So you might give us a song later then?” Finn asks practically giddy at the idea.

“I’ve done worse in town believe me Vic’s had to get me out of a few sticky situations” Arron laughs.

Soon the group are celebrating properly Adam finished getting ready and vodka is soon being ordered one bottle turns to three and soon everyone’s pretty reckless. The party carries on after the closing of the bar Chas joining them for the drink.

“You ready for your song yet Aaron?” Finn asks his words severely slurring together it just makes Aaron laugh.

Everyone’s had a go on the Karaoke including Adam the only two that haven’t been up are Aaron and Robert.

“Yeah mate I will when you do” Aaron laughs at the frightened look on Robert’s face he’s heard Robert sing and it’s not pretty.

“I’ll tell you what you go sing and I’ll strip naked and run to the end of the village and back” Robert tells him his eyes sparkling with delight the deal they made months ago finally resurfacing. It had been days since Chrissy dumped him after learning the truth she was that disgusted she left and Aaron stupidly thought that Robert would be ready to be with him. Instead Robert said he’s come out the day he ran round the village naked.

“I don’t think you mean that mate” Aaron tells him feeling suddenly sober.

“Hang on I thought you were gay I wanna get myself a good eyeful” Kerry tells him leaning across the table to slap Aaron across the head.

“You sing a song I run round the village naked fair trade” Robert smirks.

“Sounds like a good deal” Finn adds in looking eager.

“Finn! That’s my brother” Vic scolds him looking horrified.

“Fine you want a song, don’t worry I wouldn’t expect you to run round the village naked we both know you’re not ready for that type of commitment” Aaron tells him standing and storming over to the damn machine.

Who the hell does Robert think he is? He knows what he’s doing and he knows how much he wants them to be a couple but no he has to just rub it in a bit more.

He picks the most hurtful song he could find in the book that he knew, well he should know it because the things being played every day on the radio.

The song starts playing and he regrets it immediately his voice sounds all cracky with it being a slow song.

“When you hold me in the street  
and you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
why can't it be like that?’ Cause I'm yours

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
why can't we be like that? Because I'm yours

when you're with her, do you call my name  
like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

Boy you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Because I'm yours, I'm yours

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
why can't it be like that? Because I'm yours  
why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
why can't we be like that? Because I'm yours

why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

He finished the song and gets cheers from everyone around him that’s still in the small after party gathering.

“You going to strip now? Or you not ready for that?” Aaron asks laughing his chest feeling tight he should have ended things with the prick when he refused to go public even after being dumped.

“I plan on getting naked just don’t think I’ll be running through the village” Robert smirks at him.

“You suggesting strip poker? Because I really can’t be doing with seeing anything like that of me mother and she’s the worst poker player ever” Aaron tells him looking nervous at the weird look Roberts giving him.

“Is that how you really feel?” Robert asks him ignoring the chatter of the group.

“I don’t know what you’re on about” Aaron tells him nervously looking around at the curious faces.

“Look at me not them does this mean that much to you?” He asks him standing up and surprisingly he sounds as sober as when he first got here.

Aaron throws a nervous look at his family and friends sat around the table His mother, Vic Adam and Kerry looking on in avid interest. Finn and Dan looking confused.

“The song Aaron?” Robert prompts again pushing him back a little to the make shift dancefloor.

“Just forget it will ya everyones looking” Aaron tells him.

“Like I said shut up now in case you haven’t noticed we’re in the middle of a dancefloor, you want what the song says I’m down for that I think I’m ready now” Robert tells him looking happy and disappointed at the same time. Aaron knows his facial expressions the disappointment is reflected inwards.

“You can’t be serious you told me the other day you weren’t ready” Aaron tells him ignoring the murmuring of his mum and Vic the stupid questioning of Dan and Adam.

“I’m deadly serious, now we can either start on the dance floor or go out in the street and have that hug anyway I know where were going to finish” Robert tells him.

The kiss is unexpected one second he’s ready to laugh it off and tell everyone Robert’s drunk but once Robert kisses him it’s like they’re being held together by an electric current.

“You’re gay?” Victoria asks sounding sceptical.

“Not now Vic, I’ve got to go hug this idiot in the street apparently I haven’t made my love clear that or I broke him” Robert tells his sister grabbing Aaron’s hand pulling him round the back he goes to open the back door only he’s suddenly pushed up against it.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” Aaron asks his head messed up he doesn’t know whether to kiss or punch him.

“It’s time they, I could hear it in your voice I get it was just a song but I could hear the defeat in your voice you would have dumped me soon and I don’t think I can handle you leaving me” Robert tells him.

“Get up to my room now” Aaron tells him.

“Why?” Robert asks looking taken aback by the sudden hostility.

“Because if I even touch you here I won’t be able to stop and you’ve already given that lot a show for now don’t you think?” He asks pushing Robert up the step laughing as Robert starts stripping along the way.

“Told you I’d strip tonight” Robert tells him and he can’t help but laughing.

They need to talk make sure they know what this is but right now Aaron isn’t questioning anything he’s running with his desires and he’s not going to be ashamed for wanting what he wants anymore.


End file.
